1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock for steering wheels of vehicles and particularly to a lock that has a latch bar inserting into a first holding hole of a detent tube and a second holding hole of an inner lining and confined by an inserting third pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With people's living standard rising gradually for ROC, ownership of vehicles also increases. Loss of vehicles due to theft also occurs more frequently. Hence various types of locks for vehicles also have been developed and introduced. Among them locks for steering wheels are most popular. One example is R.O.C. utility publication No. 559149 entitled “Lock for steering wheels of vehicles” (referring to FIG. 12). It mainly has a hollow and tubular latch bar A with two slots A1 formed thereon and a detent bar A2 corresponding to the two slots A1. The latch bar A is coupled with a turnable element A3 which has two jutting latch elements A4 corresponding to the two slots A1. The detent bar A2 straddles the periphery of a steering wheel B, and the turnable element A3 is turned in a reverse direction for anchoring and driving the two latch elements A4 from one side to another side to latch on one side of the detent bar A2. And the steering wheel B has a reinforced spoke B1 clamped between the two latch elements A4 to achieve theft-thwarting effect. The turnable element A3 is located on the right side of the latch bar A. Thus it is adoptable to the steering wheel B located on the left hand side of the vehicle. But in some countries the steering wheel of the vehicles is located on the right hand side. The slots A1 have to be formed in the opposite direction. The steering wheel B is easily cut off at such a location. Moreover, after the turnable element A3 is held in the latch bar A the latch elements A4 have to be installed and fastened. Alignment and installation are troublesome. Fabrication also is more difficult.